


Ice Cream and Hugs

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack Mom Stiles comes home with a treat for his babies.  Jackson is snarky and Isaac is the best pup ever :) Short. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, hollabackgirl, for poking me with a stick! *hugs* lol Please enjoy!

It’s Sunday afternoon and Stiles parks his Jeep in front of the Hale’s house. He grabs the shopping bag on the passenger seat and makes his way to the front door. Using his keys to unlock the door, he strolls into the family room where he sees Jackson looking bored out of his skull. He sees the other male surfing channels and making odd looking faces at the screen. “Is it just you in the house?”

“If you were a werewolf, you would know the answer.”

“Yeah, well I’m not so quite being a jerk about it” Stiles says as he passes Jackson and goes off towards the kitchen. Opening up the freeze, he places the contents of his bag inside. Grabbing one, he makes his way back to the family room and sits on sofa. He starts getting comfortable when he hears Jackson ask “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Um, sitting down so I can enjoy my ice cream bar… Hopefully in peace.”

“I can see that! I mean, where’s mine?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question. I would imagine at the store although you’ll probably have to pay for it before eating it. I don’t feel like bailing you out of jail and having an awkward conversation with my dad.” Stiles says as he continues to lick his strawberry ice cream bar.

“I thought you were supposed to be pack ‘mom’. How could you have brought an ice cream for yourself and no one else?”

“Uh.. Oh, I brought ice cream for Derek and Isaac. As for anyone else, I’m not a freaking psychic. How was I supposed to know you’ll be here? Shouldn’t you be with Danny-boy or Lydia? Also, you still haven’t answered my first question.”

Rolling his eyes, Jackson makes a move to grab Stiles’s ice cream. He’s not a big fan of strawberry but it’s better than nothing. Unfortunately, Stiles is partially psychic because he quickly moves to shield his ice cream from him. “Shouldn’t mothers like sacrifice themselves for their children?”

“Yeah but I don’t feel like doing it at the moment especially when my kid is being freaking rude to me.”

“I’m not being rude.”

Stiles gives Jackson a look causing Jackson to snort. “It’s just me here. Derek took Isaac to the store because Isaac broke his headphones and wants a new pair. I bet Derek’s going to buy them for him.”

“Well he better. What time did they leave?”

“Around an hour ago, I wouldn’t be surprise if they’re picking up lunch since they’re out on the road.”

“Hmm, and what are you doing here? And all by yourself too? Not that I’m not happy to see your beautiful face.”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Because.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Derek too long. You know I hate one word answers. Actually that’s not even an answer.”

“Yup.”

“Argh!” Stiles takes another lick of his ice cream and casually says “It’s because Danny and Lydia are out shopping together, isn’t it?”

Shifting in his seat, Jackson replies “Whatever.”

Chuckling at Jackson’s rejected tone, Stiles gets up and walks into the hall that leads into the kitchen. Grabbing a small bag from the freezer he placed a few minutes ago, he walks back to the family room. He tosses the little bag with colorful designs all over it to Jackson, “Here.  Never say I’m not a good mom.”

Jackson looks down on his lap and reads what’s on the bag out loud, “Starbucks Mocha Ice Cream Bar.” He’s not smiling. Nope, he’s most definitely not smiling.

“Aww, it warms my heart to see my little Jacky smiling! Come give me a hug!” Stiles opens his arms and tries to hug Jackson, but Jackson is too quick. He jumps off the couch, ice cream bar in hand, and walks to the other side of the room. “Stay back! And how many times have I told you to stop calling me ‘Jacky’!”

“I lost count because it was too hard to keep up with. You better eat your ice cream before it starts to melt. And you’re welcome” Stiles sits down and grabs to remote off of the floor where Jackson dropped it  in his haste to get away from his hugs. He doesn’t understand why Jackson doesn’t want his hugs. His hugs are awesome. In fact, Isaac loves his hugs! He guesses Jackson is just getting too old for them. It makes him want to cry, but he has his ice cream to comfort him. When he feels the sofa dip down a bit, he looks over to see Jackson sitting right beside him. He tries not to smile when he hears Jackson’s quiet “thank you’. Making up his mind, Stiles cries out “Aww, screw it!” before leaping on Jackson.

“Dude, you almost made me drop my ice cream! And quit hugging me!” Jackson shouts, raising his arm that has his favorite ice cream so Stiles doesn’t smash it. Picking up on a scent, Jackson yells “Derek! Get your damn boyfriend off of me!”

Stiles blinks and immediately lets go and turns his head towards the front door. Sure enough, Derek and Isaac walk in carrying some bags. Some bags that smell really, really good. “Chinese?”

Isaac smiles and nods his head “Yup and don’t worry, we got extra egg rolls for you this time!”

Blinking and brushing away fake tears, Stiles emotionally says “You are just too precious for this world, Isaac. Come here!” Not even waiting for Isaac to move, Stiles goes up to him and proceeds to give him a bear hug. A confused Isaac blinks, but wraps one arm, the one that isn’t holding bags, and puts it around Stiles’s shoulder. “Um, thanks…I guess?”

Patting Isaac’s back a few times, Stiles puts away and turns to look at Jackson. “You see, Jacky? Isaac loves my hugs!” Derek decides to ignore all of this and makes his way towards the kitchen. He’s hungry and doesn’t want to be invited to this hugfest. 

“That’s Isaac and I told you to stop calling me ‘Jacky’ already!” Jackson takes a big bite of his ice cream and follows Derek. Maybe Derek can save him from Stiles and his mother hen ways.

“Jackson doesn’t like your hugs? But there awesome.” Stiles stares at Isaac and sniffs. He decides to give Isaac another bear hug and says “I know I shouldn’t pick favorites but you’re totally my favorite one!” Stiles lowers his voice and whispers “Don’t tell anyone but I brought you two ice creams. I hid them behind the frozen bag of peas and carrots, okay?”

Smiling his ridiculously adorable smile, Isaac chirps “Really? Oh, but Scott is coming by later. Is it okay if I share with him? Don’t want to leave my boyfriend out.”

“Oh please, Isaac! I made sure to buy his caramel and vanilla ice cream bar. Don’t worry about him, I got him covered.”

“That’s why you’re the pack’s mom! You think of everything and everyone!” Isaac giggles and links one of his arms with Stiles, and walks to join Derek and Jackson in the kitchen.

**_Bonus (Derek and Stiles)_ **

“Would you get turned on if I went down on a Popsicle? Also, just to let you know, I brought some Popsicles, and their innocently sitting in the freezer right now.”

“No.”

“What? Why not, I would get turned on if you went down on a Popsicle in front of me!”

“You get turned on when I walk into the room, Stiles. It doesn’t take much.”

“Oh, oh excuse me! Sorry if  I just so happen to find you very attractive. My bad, I’ll try my best to hold back my lust for you. This uncontrollable lust I have for you.”

“Well, good luck with that.”

“Derek!”

“What?”

“Seriously though, no reaction to me molesting my Popsicle in front of you…?”

“Find out and see.”


End file.
